Cancer screening rates are dramatically lower among medically underserved minority urban groups. Lower screening rates are due to a number of socio- cultural barriers screening. The East Harlem Partnership for Cancer Awareness has set as its objective the reduction of these barriers and the increase of cancer screening by implementing the goals listed below using the following methods: l) To identify barriers to participation in cancer screening and research participation we will a) conduct focus groups with healthy minority residents of East Harlem, b) administer barrier identification questionnaires to minority cancer patients and survivors of East Harlem, and c) review procedures of East Harlem clinics to assess the level of cancer prevention information. 2) To devise and implement educational programs we will take the information from a,b, and c (above), develop intervention materials and session formats that can be individualized to the needs, beliefs and attitudes of medically underserved East Harlem residents and institute interactive educational sessions involving the health educators assessments of participant(s)'s attitudes, beliefs and concrete barriers and provision of individually matched information. 3) To train medical students, postdoctoral trainees and faculty in effective cancer outreach we will use experiential training sessions to enhance culturally sensitive patient - health care provider communications. 4) To evaluate our preventive intervention health programs and refine our methods in order to increase the effectiveness of cancer outreach programs in East Harlem, we will incorporate program evaluation and community feedback in the ongoing development of our interventions. 5) To develop collaborative research proposals among the Partners and minority investigators we will use the Mount Sinai medical post-doctoral educational curriculum, research seminars, grant preparation workshops and tutorials with senior faculty. Unique features of this Partnership include: The PI's demonstrated expertise in the study of behavioral and cultural barriers to cancer screening in minority populations; the Co-PI's leadership experience in minority medical student and physician development as well as in adolescent health; a specialized center for assessing the development of clinical and cultural competence of medical students (The Morchand Center); close links with grass roots community organizations and demonstrated ability to train and mentor cancer prevention researchers.